Kingdom Hearts the bond that never dies
by Mitsuo Okami
Summary: Naruto get the Keyblade and help Sora take down a new enemy. set two years after Kingdom hearts 2
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a retry of the Naruto and kingdom hearts crossover**

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**This story will take place after Kingdom hearts two**

**Ch1: New worlds**

**Riku P.O.V**

It been two years since our battle with Organization XIII and thing are back to the way thing were. But that was short live when Kairi told me and Sora that the king had send us a litter said that New worlds have opened up and we need to leave as soon as possible. However that not all he also said that we need to find another keyblade welder as well.

"Look like we are on another adventure" Sora said happily

I only nodded and look at Kairi and was about to tell her to still here but before I said anything she said this.

"There is no way I am letting you guys have all the fun" Kairi said jokily

So we told own mothers and fathers that we will be stay with a friend for a little bit. They didn't believe us at first but with I told them what we were really be doing and I show them my keyblade they believe us and let go. That was the easy part, the hard part was we had no way to get to new worlds until a black hole open up when the person came out he was wearing an all-black Jacket at first we thought that it was Xemnas but it was just Axel

"Long times no see Roxas" Axel said

I look at Sora and he had an upset look on his face.

"It Sora and don't you forget it" Sora said in a upset tone

After we beat Xemnas all the other members of organization XIII got their hearts back and thing has been helping us out since then.

"You guys coming or what" Axel said

We walk through the dark hole and send out to a new world

**Meanwhile in Naruto home**

Naruto was asleep in his bed as he was having the dream. He was falling in to darkness when he land on a stage that had picture of Sakura sleeping with picture of sai, Sakura and Jiraiya.

"Where am i?" Naruto ask

Then he hear a voice that said

"So much to do so little time" Said the voice

Naruto begin to look around trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Who there?" Naruto ask

Then three items appear before him one was a sword, the other was a wand and the last one was a shield.

"Great powers sleep within you, it time to awaken that power" Said the voice

Naruto didn't know what was going on but if he wanted to wake up from this dream he need know what to do.

"Okay voice-chan" Naruto said

He walks to the sword and grabs it and look at it for sec then the voice stated talking again.

"The sword of courage it hold great power and can give you a strong will, however if use unwisely it can cause untold destruction is this the power you choose?" Ask the voice

Naruto nodded the sword disappear and the voice spoke again.

"Now you must cast away a power" Said the voice

He looks at the wand and over to it then picks it up.

"The wand of the magic it hold the power of wisdom, however if use in the wrong way it hurt closest to you is this the power you want to cast away" Said the voice

Naruto love his friends and would never do anything to hurt them so he nod yes the wand disappear.

"You have choose the power of the sword and cast away the wand of magic is this the path you choose?" ask the voice

Naruto look up and smile

"Yep" Naruto said

Naruto look at the shield

"What about the shield voice-chan?" Naruto ask

The voice did not answer him all it said was this.

"Your path is set" Said the voice

Then a door appear out of nowhere, Naruto begin to walk to it.

"be careful be on this door is a another world are you ready for what lie ahead? Ask the voice

Naruto smile then walk to the door then opens it.

"Dose this answer your question?" Naruto said

When he did he was on another stage that had a picture of Kakashi sleeping with Mimi picture of Tsunade, hinata and his father Minato. He look around then he hear the voice again

"There time you will need to fight through obstacles but don't worry if you have a strong will and heart you can do anything" said the voice

Naruto smile thinking about his girlfriend Hinata when the voice said that. However that was short live when he saw shadow like monster appear before him.

"I am guess I have to fight now huh?" Naruto said as he pulls his sword

**(A/N: I don't know where they keep their swords and stuff so don't ask me how)**

There was six of the shadow monster before him. But that didn't stop our hero the first attack from the fort. Thanks to his sage training he move out the way in time then he hit the shadow on its head and it disappear. Then another try to attack Naruto block it and cut in half.

"Three down, three more to go" Naruto said

The attack pattern was same and he quickly took them. He look around to see if there anymore. When he turn around he step that led to the to the next stage. He looks to his left and saw a chest then he walks and opens it. Inside was a bottle of green liquid.

"I don't own what this thing is but I hold to it, it may be useful" Naruto said as he put the potion in his pocket

Then he walk up the steps to the next stage this one had picture of Sasuke sleeping and Mini Picture of Itachi, Pain and his Mother Kushina. Then he looks at the door he walks to it and open then a brlight came out of it.

When the light die down he begin to walk to the light from the sky then he heard the voice again but this time the voice sound like Sasuke.

"Be careful the closer you are to the light the stronger your shadow become" Said the voice

Naruto turn around to see an evil version of himself stand behind him.

"Not again" Naruto said in an upset tone

The shadow Naruto and real Naruto begin their battle. When their swords clash then the Shadow Naruto kick the real Naruto in the gut causing him to fell back but the Real Naruto was no push over he attack back cut off the Shadow Naruto's arm then kick in the gut at well the he Finnish him off by cutting him in half. When that happen the shadow Naruto grew bigger and picks up the real Naruto toss him in the air. However the real Naruto use his sword and knock the Shadow Naruto down to the ground. Naruto walk over to it to see if it still alive. Then it begin to melt into the ground, as it was doing that Naruto try to get away from it but the darkness grab by the leg.

As the darkness pull him deeper in the darkness the voice said something thing to him. And voice sound like his Mother.

"Don't worry you hold the mightiest sword of them all and never forget that you are the one who will open the door to light" Said the Voice

By that time Naruto woke from his bed hold on to his chest.

"What types dream was that" Naruto ask himself

Then he hear people yell like they need help, he look outside then he saw the same shadow monsters from his dreams.

"What in the of Nine Tails is going?" Naruto said sounding worry

He quickly got dress and jump out the window.

**TBC**

**Tell me what you guys think this I didn't rush this time so it bit better. Anyway I will start work SAO and Okami-san and her Seven Companions soon and send me a PM or review and tell me what you think**

**And No flames allows if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late post but I was watching kill la kill and working on my others story's**

**Anyway on with the next CH. **

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or Naruto**

**Ch2: the Heartless **

Naruto race outside and saw his friends fighting the same black monsters from his dreams. He look around to see if any of his friends was still alive, he search for almost an hour but he couldn't find his friends anywhere. He saw that Konoha was almost destroyed and he could do anything to stop it.

"Damn it how heck" Naruto said

He turn around and saw the same monster that attack him in his dreams again but this time there were more of them then last time.

"You guys going to get it now!" Naruto said

Naruto was about to fight when he hear a voice.

"Use the Keyblade" Said the voice

Naruto look around to see where the voice came from, he look up he saw a person dress in all black and the hood cover her face so Naruto couldn't tell who it is. However he could tell it was a girl from the way she talks so he closes his eyes **(A/N: like he did during sage training.)**

When he reopen his eyes he held out his hand and a key that look like a blade appear in his hand.

**(A/N: It the Guardian soul Keyblade) **

Naruto was shock that a key like sword would appear in his hand like that, just then the black monsters attack him from all side however Naruto only smile then he cut four of them in half then he kick the other two that was trying to attack him from behind then when the last six attack all once one of them hit Naruto in the back cause him to fall on his butt but when he did he disappear in cloud of smoke.

In his place was a log then he cut one cut one of them in half then finished up the last ones that was in his way. When all was said and done he turn around to the girl who help him but just like that she was gone.

"Who was that girl?" Naruto said

Then the ground started to shake then he jump on one of the building that was there then he saw it. It was big black monster that had a heart shape hole in it chest.

"Wow now that thing is Huge!" Naruto said

The monster look at Naruto then it aim it fist at him, wasting no time he jump out of the way in time to make sure that he didn't get hit.

Konoha was in flames almost all of town was destroys or being burn down, seeing this on upset Naruto then he look at the Monster that cause all of this to happen.

"You are going to pain for this!" Naruto Yell

Then went in for the attack but was quickly knocked back down to the ground. Then the monster jump and try to smash him. Naruto quickly use some of his chakra to his feet then jump ten times higher than before. Then look at the monster and felt the nine tails chakra started to form around him this woke up the fox that have been sleeping this whole time.

"**Hey kid what up with you?"** Kurama said

Then the nine tails sense before then he took over Naruto eyes to see what he sees. When he did his eyes grew to the size of two dinner blows.

"**What the hell? I thought that Aqua girl took care of this**" Kurama said in a upset tone

While Naruto was fighting he asks the following question to his friend.

"Wait you know what this thing is?" Naruto ask

Then block the incoming fist and jump into the air.

"**Yes I do and that is thing is should be in the realm of darkness**" Kurama said

Naruto jump from building to building to keep the Monster from killing him with it fist. Then he closes his eyes then when into sage mode then he made two shadow clones. Naruto held out his hand and a blue chakra ball form in his hand and it grew bigger when the Monster was about to slam it fist down Naruto use the chakra ball and it hit it right dead in it face cause to fall back, then he took his keyblade and slash it eye out cause to fade away.

"Now about a girl name Aqua?" Naruto ask

Before Kurama could answer him a black hole appear under him and pull him in. everything went black and the only thing that was on his mind is that he let everyone down.

**Meanwhile**

Sora and the others made to a village that look like it seen better days, they begin to look around to see anyone was around.

"What happen here?" Sora ask

Riku look to his right and saw that huge heartless was in the center of the village.

"I think I know what hit them look!" Riku said

Then a darkside appear in the center of the village, Sora ran to the were the darkside was but before they could get to it they saw a blue light hit it and knock it to the ground then it just disappear.

"What was that?" Kairi ask

They look at each other then went to were the darkside was at, when they got there they saw a black hole form and took a young man with blonde hair.

"No we were too late" Sora said

Then everything around them started to fell apart wasting no time Axel open a dark hole.

"Hurry up!" Axel yell

They ran to it then left by that time a man with black and white hair appear then he smile

"So this world is gone too, look like I have to find the seven Keys of light" said the man

Then he smile while look at the sky that was now darker then night itself.

"Then the power of true Kingdom hearts will be open" Said the man

Then he put on a black mask then open a dark hole then left, when that happen the world was gone.

**In Radiant garden**

Leon was with Cloud when they look up and saw a blue light coming towards them. They jump out the way and when they went to were the blue light landed at it was in the center of the town. When Leon look he saw a young man about 17 or 18 years old and he was wearing black and orange jumpsuit when he was shock about the most was that fact he had a Keyblade in his hand before it disappear.

"Who is this kid?" Leon said

Then pick him up and take him to Merlin's house, then his cell phone started to rang

"Something tell me it Sora I have to call him back later" Leon said

He look at Cloud and he took the blonde young man to Merlin house and from the look of thing it look like he seen better days.

"Hope this kid can make" Leon said

**TBC**

**Naruto made to his first world do Naruto have what it take to stop whoever is cause the worlds to disappear or will the all the worlds are doom to fade into darkness you have to wait next week to find out**

**Send me PM or review and No Flames allows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with my other stories and rewatching some old anime**

**And here is the next Ch.**

**I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**Ch.3: New Worlds and New powers**

Naruto was having a nightmare about his home being destroys by the black monsters, he toss and turn until finally he jump out of bed holding his chest.

"What a Nightmare, for a min there I thought that..." Naruto was about to said

He looks around and notices that he was not in his room, in fact he was in someone else house.

"What the heck?" Naruto said

Then he heard the door open and he saw two people, one of them had brown hair and wearing a black jacket that had a red wing on his back. And the other had brown hair too but she was wearing a long pink dress.

"Look who decide to wake up" Said the man

Naruto was on high alert he didn't know where he was or why he was in someone else house. Then the young woman walks over to him.

"It okay we are not going to hurt you, my Name is Aerith" Said the young woman

Naruto sense no evil in her and for some odd reason he felt like he met her before. Then she pointed at the young man who was siting chair acting like he didn't care.

"And His Name is Leon" Aerith said sweetly

Naruto couldn't help but notice that he reminds him of his friend Sasuke then he got up out of bed and look around.

"Where I am?" Naruto ask

See the confusion on his face Leon got up from his chair and said.

"You are in Radiant garden, you came here in a ball of light" Leon said

Naruto wanted to ask more but he thought it be more fun he take look around the town himself.

"Okay that good to know anyway I am going to take a look around this Radiant garden place." Naruto said

Then he walks out the door but just then Aerith try to stop from leave because as soon as he walks out the door the heartless show up.

"Not you guys again" Naruto said

Naruto whip out his Keyblade then got himself ready for battle. There were three shadows and four Soldiers. The three Shadow attack by trying to claw out his face but Naruto duck then cut one of them in half then he quickly took out the shadows in less than a sec. Then he turns around to see one of the soldier kick him in the gut cause him to fall on his butt. He notice that these new Heartless were more powerful than the shadow.

"This will take forever" Naruto said to himself

See this Leon and Aerith came out the house to help him then Leon stop and notice that Sora and his friends was already on their way to help him.

"Leon what are you doing if we don't help him, he could die." Aerith said

Then Leon Pointed in front of Naruto, she saw Sora and his friends coming to his aid, she was happy to see Sora. Sora and Riku took the out the Three Soldiers and Riku walk to Naruto.

"Sora and his friends can help him now" Leon said

Then one more Heartless show up it was just like the Soldier but it was bigger.

"What is that thing" Naruto ask

Then a boy about around Naruto age walks up beside him and helps him up.

"That thing is call a Heartless they are the darkness of people heart" Said the white hair boy

Naruto look at the boy then back at the heartless who was getting it butt kick by a boy with brown hair, but that not what was look at he was look at the sword he was use.

"He has the same sword as me" Naruto said

Then the heartless was disappearing in a puff of black smoke then he walk over to Naruto and the white hair boy.

"Are you okay?" Ask the brown hair boy has he held out his hand

Naruto look at him and can tell that he was good person so he took his hand and the brown hair boy help him up.

"I am okay and my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Naruto said

The brown hair boy smile then said.

"My name is Sora and this my friend Riku" Sora said as he pointed to his friend

After the rest of Sora's friends greeted Naruto and told him their name they went into Merlin and begin to tell Naruto about Heartless and other worlds that was out there.

"So you're telling me that my home is gone!" Naruto yell

Naruto fell to his keens and started to cry.

**(A/N: I know Naruto don't cry sometime but you would do the same if our world was taken by the Darkness)**

Kairi help calm him down once he was done cry he got up on his feet then look at Sora.

"Okay I wanted to help you guys stops the Heartless from taking other Worlds, and can you show me how to use the Keyblade?" Naruto said

Sora and his friends nodded and smile

"Sure thing Naruto but we to stop by Yen Sid Tower he said he and the King wanted to tell something" Sora said

Naruto nodded know if he went with them he can find out how to get his world back. Then they said their good byes and went to their Gummi ship.

"This thing is huge!" Naruto yell

Then they heard a voice calling out to them

"Hey!" Axel yell

Sora and the others turn to see Axel

"Hey Axel what up" Sora said

He told them to go without him because he had something to take care of. They understood and got on the Gummi Ship and wave good bye to Axel, little did they know they was being watch by a girl then a black hole appear behind her.

"You're late" Said the girl

The young man was wearing an all-black jacket with red line going down the arms of the jacket.

"I was busy doing something that can help us out in the long run" Said the young man

She rolls her eyes and look up to the sky then open a dark hole.

"Just keep an eye on Axel he may be able to help us" Said the young girl

And just when she was about to step in she stop then look back at her friend.

"And don't let Xion get in our way this time." Said the young girl

The man nodded his head as she disappear then the young took off his hood then smile evilly

He had long brown hair with blue eyes and has two scars going down his eyes.

"Yes I Number zero will make sure that girl didn't get in our way." Said number zero

He turn around to see a girl dress in all black her hood shadow her face, Zero just smile then pull out his guns aim them at her.

"Looks like I don't have to spend all day looking for you" Zero said

She didn't say a word to him and just whip out her keyblade and got herself ready for a fight, the fight begin with Xion shot ten fire balls at him but he knock out of the way. Then he cast an ice spell to freeze her feet, it work for just a sec until she shot a fire ball at her feet to break free after than zero kick her in the gut send her into a building then shot at her three time one of the shot hit her in the ribs.

"Not bad, Not Bad at all Xion but now is time for me to end this." Zero said

Just then Xion slam her hand on the ground and three huge rock shot out of the ground and hit him in the face cause him to fell backward. Then Xion dash to him hit him about a good ten time then Finnish it with a fira spell to the face.

"That hurt you brat" Zero said in an upset tone

Then he saw Axel and Friend Saix coming his way, seeing that he will be soon be outpowerd he open a dark hole and jump in it.

Xion saw Axel and Saix coming and she ran away, as they show up they look around to see who could have cause this.

"Who could have done this?" Saix ask

Axel look around saw a something on the ground, he pick it up and look at it.

"Whoever did this she or he must be very powerful" Axel said

They went back to Merlin house to tell Leon what happen, somewhere in the shadows Xion was waiting for them to leave as soon as they left she look down to side saw the blood coming out. She was having a hard time trying to move and she was having a hard time see very well.

"Darn it if this keep up I wouldn't make" Xion said

Then she pass out trying to get back to secret hideout as she was laying there a girl with dark blue hair with one piece of her hair was red and she was wearing a sailor uniform that look like it had an eye.

She saw her rush to her aid and try to help her up.

"Hey kid are you okay?" Said the girl

Xion didn't say a word and when the girl saw the blood coming from her side she pick her up carrying to her house. As she did this Xion begin to move a bit and she look up at the girl who was helping her.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" Xion ask

The girl looks at her then say.

"My name is Ryuko Matoi and you need help" The girl known as Ryuko said

Xion close her eyes because of the pain she was feeling right now, seeing this Ryuko rush her to the house. Once they made it Ryuko sat her on the on floor and went to her room to get the first aid kit

When she got back she took off Xion Black jacket saw the hole she had on her side luckily it was too bad and she begin to patch Xion up.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Sora**

They made to Yen Sid Tower as they landed in front of the Tower and walk inside it was lot of steps but they made to Yen Sid's Room.

"Young Naruto I have been waiting for you, I am very sorry about what happen to your world" Yen Sid said sadly

Naruto had a very surprise look on his face when he said that.

"How do you know what happen to my world?" Naruto ask

Yen Sid smile then spoke

"My King Mickey told that another world had falling into Darkness before you have arrived." Yen Sid said

Naruto wanted to meet this King but he knew that would have to wait, he look at Yen Sid then Spoke.

"Look I know about the Heartless, so get to the point where you tell me about the people who destroy my home" Naruto said

Yen Sid smile then look at Sora, Riku and Kairi seeing that they want to help their new friend.

"Very well as you know there more heartless then before, the reason for that a new group have made their self-known, they are call the Dark Brotherhood." Yen Sid said

Naruto ball up his fist at listen to Yen Sid while the other had worry look on their face.

"By use the power of Darkness they make new heartless call Neo Heartless that are far more powerful than the ones you face before." Yen Sid said

Feeling like that he have to something to stop this Naruto look at Sora, Riku and Kairi let them know that he got their back.

"Yen Sid-san I going to take down the Dark Brotherhood and save all the world from the Darkness" Naruto said

Yen Sid saw the will of fire inside of Naruto's heart and soul and smile the he remind him of his father.

"You are just like your father Naruto" Yen Sid said

Naruto was shock and he give him a very confuse look on his face and before he could ask Yen Sid spoke again.

"Met your Father and you Mother when they were your age" Yen Sid said

To Naruto hear that he met his Mother and Father made him feel like Yen Sid was part of his family. Then Naruto held out his Keyblade and Sora and other did the same.

"Chosen Welders of the Keyblades are the Keys that will open the door to light" Yen Sid

All them Smile then they pull away their Keyblades.

"Now I have something for you all new powers that will help you on journey to stop the Dark Brotherhood" Yen Sid said

He Held out his hand and three balls of light came out his hand and the ball of light when into Naruto, Sora, Riku and Kairi. The light shines so brightly that the whole turn white when the light dies down they wearing new clothes. Kairi was wear a red Jacket with black line and her shoes had a black line going down it. And she had her keyblade the oathkeeper in one hand and the Keyblade that Sora had given her was the Bond of Flame in the other hand.

"Wow I have two Keyblades now!" Kairi said

For Riku he was wearing black shirt with white line going down all the way to his pants legs with a white line across his chest. And his hand was the Way to the Dawn and his old Keyblade Soul Eater in the other hand.

Riku just smile

And For Sora he was wearing a green jacket with black line on it and have his Kingdom Keyblade in one hand and Hero's crest Keyblade in one hand.

"Cool" Sora said

And Finally Naruto was wearing what look like his Tailed Beast 2nd form but it was had more of a human touches to it with a black and yellow line going across his Chest with the mark of Konona on his arm

"Is this a new power?" Naruto ask

Yen Sid nodded his head then Spoke.

"Yes these are your new Dive Powers, for you Sora I have gave you the Power of the Forest and for Kairi I gave her Valor Form and for Riku I gave him the power of time" Yen Sid said

Then he looks at Naruto then say.

"And as for you Naruto I gave you the power of Fusion," Yen Sid said

Naruto was confused about what he said then he left up his shirt and notice the seal was gone.

"Old Man what to my Dad's Seal it gone!" Naruto said

Then He heard a voice

"**Naruto clam down he just fuse our soul together that all but it only for a short time right master Yen Sid?" **Kurama (Nine tails) Said

Everyone but Yen Sid was shock to hear the nine tails voice and for some odd reason it sound more like a women voice.

"Wait Kurama you're a girl!" Naruto yell

The Nine tails just roll her eyes

"**Yes Naruto I am a woman that because my voice sound like a man."** Kurama said

Once Naruto had clam down both him the other transform back.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku and Naruto everyone is wait for you and remember to keep the light in your heart strong." Yen Sid said

With that Naruto and others took off and Yen Sid smile then disappear in a ball of light.

**Back at the Gummi Ship**

They were back in space and Naruto was looking out the window thinking about his friends who may or may not made out his dying world.

"I Hope Hinata made it out okay" Naruto said in a soft voice

Then the ship stops.

"Why we stop?" Naruto ask

Sora pointed at the new world they made to with any Heartless trying to kill them.

"So what the name of this world?" Kairi ask

Sora looks at the world viewer

"It Call Hikarizara Town" Sora said

Naruto look at the town it look small to him but it reminds him of home.

"You Guys, ready to Land?" Riku ask

The other Three teen nodded and they land the Ship somewhere in the forest. Then when they got out of the ship, Naruto look around to see if there any Heartless or Neo Heartless.

"All Clear?" Sora ask

Naruto look back at them then smile.

"Yeah no He…" Naruto was about to said

Just then he heard someone yell for help without wasting a sec they ran to were yell came from.

When they made they saw a guy who older then Riku trying to keep a girl safe from the Heartless then Naruto ran to the Heartless there was two Soldiers Three Rabid Dog and one Large body.

"Riku get two out of here!" Naruto yell

Riku ran to the boy and girl and got them out of the battle. That left Sora, Kairi and Naruto to face the Heartless. Sora and Kairi took out the Soldiers and The Rabid Dog while Naruto took on the Large Body. Naruto begin to attack the Large body but because it gut being too big Naruto couldn't cut it then the large body backhand Naruto sending him into a nearby tree.

"Okay that Hurt" Naruto said

Sora saw that Naruto need some help then he took out his Heartless he was fight when to Naruto aid.

"Now would be a good time to use my new Drive Form, Forest!" Sora yell

**(Flow-Hero, Kibou no ulta from dragon ball Z Movie Battle of Gods)**

A greenest light form around Sora with the light die down he was in his forest form he throw his Keyblade and Leafs circle around the large body and send the heartless into the air then he jump after it then knock it back down to the ground, after that he got behind it and attack ten times then he knock it back into the air again but this time he wait for it to come back time then hit it like it was a baseball send it fly then he held out his hand and leafs circle around it.

"Wind!" Sora yell

Then a ball of Wind came out the tip of his Keyblade and he fires it at The Heartless destroying it.

**(Song End)**

When it was over Sora look over to his right to see if Kairi was okay, he saw that she just took out the last heartless.

"Are you okay?" Sora ask

Kairi nodded then look over to Naruto was just getting up and rubbing the back part of his head.

"Are you okay?" Kairi ask

Naruto smile then spoke

"Yeah it not the first time I got knock on my butt" Naruto said

Just then Naruto felt like he was being watch then he throw his Keyblade the same way Sora did and it came back to him.

"Who there?" Naruto ask

Just then a man step out of the shadow then Naruto smile like a baka

"It been while Naruto looks like you're doing well" Said the man

Naruto ran over to him hug him

"Master Kakashi you're okay!" Naruto said with Joy in his voice

**TBC**

**I guess you guys didn't see that coming did you with Drive form and Ryuko from Kill la Kill and Xion coming back did ya, anyway I will add the Neo Heartless in the Ch. And tell you how Xion cane back so if you read then you will find out. And this was really long I was up all night to make sure this story was come out okay. Also I will give you some info of the forms they use.**

**Anyway Send Me a PM or Review to tell me what you think and No Flames allows.**

**Valor Form: this form allow you to use two keyblades and fight at inhuman level the up side you can fight with two Keyblade and use potion.**

**But the Down side that you can't use Magic**

**Forest form: this form give you the power of the Forest make you other powers that you have ten times stronger than before. **

**The up side your wind and Cure Magic are stronger.**

**The Down Side that you can only use wind and Cure Magic and you can't use Potion**

**Time Form: This is form allow you to use time and gravity Magic and you can use Limit breaks in this form as well.**

**Up said your time and gravity Magic as well as your Limit breaks**

**Down Side the form end quicker each time you use a Limit Breaks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back everyone for the Next Ch. of this story please note that **

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom hearts**

**Ch.4: Naruto's drive**

Naruto hug his master/ teammate and then begin to ask him some questions.

"What happen to you guys I thought that you all have die" Naruto said trying to fight back his tears

Kakashi smile then pat him on his head like his father would if something was wrong. Then Sora and Kairi walk up to them and greeted them self to the white hair ninja.

"Hiya My name is Sora and this is Kairi" Sora said

Then Smile under his mask that covers half his face then he spoke to them.

"Likewise my name is Kakashi Hatake and it nice to meet you Sora and Kairi" Kakashi said

Then Riku came back my himself look for the heartless then he notice the white ninja.

"I am guess you guys took them out already?" Riku ask

Sora, Naruto and Kairi nodded to Riku then he turn around to face Kakashi.

"So you are the Copy Ninja that King told me about" Riku said

This cause everyone but Kakashi to be shock by this info then Naruto spoke.

"Wait you two know each other?" Naruto ask

Kakashi turn to Naruto and told him that The Third Lord and King Mickey meet before when Naruto was still a baby.

This was a shock to Naruto now he really wants to meet this King Mickey but he knew that he had to find a way to stop the heartless first.

"Okay I will ask you about that later for now we need to find a way to stop the heartless from coming back here." Naruto said

Everyone agreed with him then they went into town to see if there anything they can do. Just then they heard a cry for help and they rush off to where the sound came from it was in front of a bakery shop that said Furukawa bakery. From what they saw it was the same two from before.

"Damn it they are after Nagisa and Tomoya we got to help them" Riku said

Everyone put out their swords got in front of two teens.'

"You guys get inside we handle this" Sora said

Wasting no time they went inside watch the battle. This time there was new heartless there was Three black cats and two Neo Shadows.

The Neo Shadow wasn't that hard to beat but the black cat was a another story they can use fire and Ice magic which make thing more harder for our hero then Kakashi use hand signs to use his lighting blade it took out one of the black cats.

"Guys use you lighting magic on them, that their weakness." Naruto yell

Sora and Riku did what Naruto said and use there lighting magic to get rid of the other two. Once the battle was over the two teens came out of the built.

"Thank you again for saving us" said young lady

Sora smile then then spoke to them.

"You're welcome we was just doing our jobs ma'am" Sora said

After that they went inside and sat a table.

"I'll make you guys some tea" Said the young woman

While they were waiting for their tea Sora thought it would be a good idea if he told them their names.

"Well my name is Sora and this is Riku, Naruto, Kakashi and Kairi" Sora said

Then the young man did the same told them his name

"My Name is Tomoya and young lady you just met was Nagisa" Tomoya said

After little bit Nagisa came back with the tea for everyone then they begin to talk the evil black monster that been showing up these past few days.

"What were those things" Tomoya ask

Naruto stop drinking his tea then spoke.

"Those monster you guys just saw are call Heartless and they are the darkness of people heart" Naruto said

Hearing this made Nagisa worry about her friends and family then Tomoya grabs her hand solfly to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Is there any way to stop the Heartless?" Tomoya ask

Now it was Sora turn to Speak

"There two way, the one way is to seal the Keyhole and the other is to fight off all the Heartless with the Keyblade." Sora said

This made both of the teens happy to hear that then the phone begin to ring.

"I'll get it" Nagisa said

She got up went to the phone while she was talking on the Phone, Kairi notice that Tomoya had very worry look on her face then She look at him then Spoke.

"Look I know you are worry about your friends but don't worry as long we are here the Heartless will never destroy your world." Kairi said

Tomoya smile then he heard foot step he got up and saw that Nagisa was running back the room.

"Nagisa what wrong?" Tomoya ask

She was cry into his shirt as she said this.

"It Kotomi she was attack by heartless" Nagisa said sobbing

After hearing that Naruto and others got up walk outside.

"Don't worry we will take care of this for you guys" Naruto said

Wasting no time the three Keyblade master and Kakashi ran to find Kotomi. After two mins Naruto and his friends notice that they were lost.

"For the love of Kami we have spilt up and look for her." Naruto said

Everyone did what Naruto told them to do then Spilt up to find Kotomi, after two hours of searching Naruto saw two young lady both of them had Purple hair but one of them had short hair and the other one had long hair. Naruto put out his Guardian soul Keyblade and went it for the attack. There Three Neo Shadow and Five soldier.

Naruto took out the Three Neo Shadows like there was nothing then he cut in half two of Soldiers the use shadow clone justu to form the Rasegan. It destroys the other two then he cut the Last one very easily.

When the battle was over Naruto look to see if the two girl were okay the one with long hair had a small cut but she was okay.

"You girls okay?" Naruto ask

The both of them nodded their head when he asks that, then the girl with long hair ask the following.

"Who are you?" Said the girl with long hair

Naruto was about to tell them his name just then he turn around saw someone stand in front of him he was wearing a black and red jacket that said fight on the back. For some odd reason it felt he know him from somewhere but at the same time he was getting a bad feeling from this guy.

"Who are you and what do you want from this world?" Naruto ask

The Hooded man didn't said a word to him he just held out his hand and a Keyblade appear in it.

"What in the world?" Naruto said

Then the hooded man removes his hood to show that he had white hair with black line and he had an scar on his left eye.

"Tell the girls to leave this place I don't want to fight with a handicap" said the young man

The girl did what he said leaving Naruto and the young man alone then Naruto got himself ready for a fight.

"Before for we begin I like to ask you a few things." Said the young man

Naruto just roll his eyes and said

"I am not going to tell anything" Naruto said in a upset tone

Then there battle begin with Naruto made three shadow clones and went it for attack but the young was more power then what Naruto had thought. He shot three fire ball at each of the Naruto clones however before he got rid of the last clone Naruto was already in the air with his rasegan but he disappear from Naruto version and got behind him and kick cause him to land face first into the ground.

Naruto got himself up and started to attack with everything he had but the young man block all his attack. Then push to the ground cause him to land on his butt.

"Why don't you give up you know you can't win" Said the young man

Then Naruto remember his fight pain and he said something close to what the young man said then Naruto smile.

"You give up on trying to make me give up!" Naruto yell

**(Before my Body is dry from Kill la kill) **

Naruto body begin to glow then he close his eyes then reopen.

"Nine Tails Fusion Form!" Naruto yell

Then a red mix with a blue light form around Naruto then when the light finally die down Naruto was wearing his Nine Tail Fusion Drive Form. Naruto move at top speed and head-butt the young man then face palm him into the ground but the young man got away in time before Naruto deck him in the face.

However the young didn't have time to get back on his feet to fight back Naruto was behind him and kick him into the ground. Then the two Keyblade warrior lock blade for a few sec but Naruto begin to push him back.

"What he overpowering me!?" said the young man

Then they push each other away then they stop.

**(Song end)**

"Not bad boy, you are more powerful then what info said you were." Said young man

Then he opens an dark hole then begins to walk through it.

"Oh before I forget my rank is number 16 and my name is blaze I hope that one day you will join us Naruto" Blaze said

Naruto didn't said anything to blaze as he walks away into the darkness; it was during that time that Naruto turn back to his base form.

"That guys remind of someone" Naruto said

Then he ran off to try to find Kotomi but Naruto was still thinking about blaze guy it like he knew him from somewhere but he put that to the side for now hope that he can find Kotomi.

Naruto find the others fight with the Heartless but it was the big one he saw that made him worry

It looks like a watcher but it was bigger and it was gray and it fire beam at the others then Naruto show up block one of the beams.

"Thanks Naruto" Sora said

Naruto Smile then face the heartless then it fire again but this time Riku block it with his Keyblade then Naruto and Riku Keyblade begin to glow.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Riku ask

Naruto give him one of his fox smile then spoke.

"Yep let do this" Naruto said

then they active their limit break know as shadow blade, it started with Naruto hacking and slashing the Heartless while Riku Shot Ice balls at then finally then attack the Heartless at the same time leaving a X on it chest then the heartless disappear. Once the battle was over Sora saw the Keyhole and he point it at it. Then a beam of light came off the tip of the Keyblade and the Keyhole made a locking sound.

"All the Fighting is finally over" Naruto said

Then they look at the young girl who was with Kairi.

"Are you okay?" Naruto ask

The young nodded then she look at him for a little bit thinking he was going to hurt her.

"You are not going to hurt me are?" Said the girl

Naruto look at Sora, Riku and Kairi then back at the girl.

"No you have my word when I said that I am not going to hurt Ms. Uhm" Naruto said

Then the girl giggle then told him her name.

"My Name is Kotomi Ichinose" Kotomi said

Then the four teen made their way back to Nagisa's house.

When they got back they saw a man with a black jacket with red line on the arms of the jacket, but Naruto knew who it was.

"Blaze!" Naruto yell

The man turns around and took off his hood to face Naruto and his friends.

"Naruto-san good to see you again and it look like you have your friends with you this time" Blaze said

Then Blaze pull out his Keyblade it was black and blue Keyblade with eye in middle part of the blade. Naruto look behind him and saw that Tomoya was out cold and Nagisa was trying to wake him up.

"You monster why did you do that" Sora said

Blaze just smile then he cast a fira spell at Sora but Kairi block it with her Keyblade, then Riku rush at Blaze and their blade lock together.

"You are going to pain for that" Riku said coldly

Blaze just smile at him then spoke.

"This coming from the guy who about to get his butt handed to him?" Blaze Ask

To prove his point he push Riku out of the way then shot Four Huge Ice block which cause Riku to yell in pain when it hit him. Seeing this Kairi rush to his aid and cast a cure spell on Riku then she rush at him as well.

While the battle was going Sora, Naruto and Kakashi took Tomoya and other inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nagisa ask

Kakashi took a look at him to see if he was badly hurt turn out he was okay he was just out cold. That Kakashi feel little bit better to know that he will live.

"He going to be okay he just needs to rest for now." Kakashi said

Hearing this both Nagisa and Kotomi felt little better but it was short live when they heard Riku and Kairi yell in pain.

"That is not good they need our help" Sora said

With that they run back outside to see that Riku and Kairi was badly hurt and blaze over to Riku and was about to take him out. Seeing this Both Naruto and Sora ran to Blaze and hit him cause the guy to almost fall. He turns around to see a very upset Naruto and Sora look at him.

"Oh right I almost forgot you two" Blaze said

Naruto and Sora with it for attack but Blaze just pushes them back then Sora shot three Fire ball at him. After that Naruto begin to hit him with everything he had but he block all of it. Then he picks up Naruto by his shirt then throw him into Sora cause them but slide on the ground.

"Darn it, it like two step ahead of us" Naruto said

Blaze Jump into the air then begin to cast a mega flame spell

**(We have to Defeat it from Sword art Online ost)**

The Fire ball grew bigger and Bigger until it couldn't grew anymore.

"This attack will get rid of you all and if you have any last words now would be a good time to say them." Blaze said coldly

Blaze Throw the fire ball at them, think it was over for them Naruto started to remember his father and what he would have done if he was in his shoe.

**(Song End)**

Naruto close his eyes then he felt a power was growing inside of him then he point his Keyblade at the huge fire ball then he call upon all the power he had then a ball of Light begin to form at the tip of his Keyblade and it grew bigger and bigger. Then ball of light and ball of fire hit each other and they both disappear

Naruto turn his head to see Kakashi use his left eye his sharingan to stop fire and light balls from destroying the rest of the city.

"Thanks kakashi" Naruto said

Sora was surprises to see anyone stop a mega flames spell with just his eye but Sora push that thought to the said for now then he look back at Blaze.

"So that why they call you the copy ninja you have that eye that Sasuke kid had" Blaze said

This Surprise both Naruto and Kakashi blaze landed back on the ground.

"How do you know about the Sharingan?" Kakashi ask in a cold tone

Blaze just smile then dash inside the house then cause both Nagisa and Kotomi jump from fear.

"Ms. Kotomi you have something I want" Blaze said

Nagisa try to stop him by standing in his way however he just push her to the side then held his hand in front of Kotomi face and she pass out he grab her before she hit the floor. Then Nagisa try again but this time Blaze sidesteps out the way.

"Sorry but only the Keyblade welder can stop me" Blaze said

Then a light shine from Kotomi's Heart and inside her heart was a key.

"I got what I came here for and now it time for me to go" Blaze said

Just when he was about to leave he saw that Sora and others about to attack him but he sidestep out of the way then disappear.

They look around for him but they couldn't fine him anywhere.

"Maybe next time kids" Blaze said

After that Naruto and Sora ran inside to see if everyone was okay and when they got inside that Kotomi was on the floor out cold.

"Is she okay?" Kairi ask

By that time Tomoya was awakening up.

"Man my head hurts" Tomoya said

Then Kotomi woke up too and everyone was happy to see their friends were okay.

When all was say and done Nagisa told them what happen and Naruto had a worry look on his face.

"He pulls out a key from her heart?" Sora ask

Everyone was confuse about this so they decide to go back to Yen Sid's place and see if they can find out some more info.

After that Sora and the others went back to the ship then Naruto notice that Kakashi wasn't going with them.

"Master Kakashi are you coming or what" Naruto said

Kakashi look at Naruto then spoke

"I think it a good idea if I stay here" Kakashi said

After all these years that Naruto was with Kakashi he couldn't ever figure out his Master until now. He Smile then he spoke.

"Okay Master Kakashi if you want to stay that fine by me, sees when I get our world back." Naruto said

With that they got in their ship and took off to the next world.

**Meanwhile back at Radiant Garden**

Xion was leading in bed having a nightmare until she jump up holding her chest once she calm down she look around and notice that she was in someone else house. Then she looks down and notices that someone had treated her wounds.

"Okay last time I check I was about to die from blood loss how did this happen?" Xion said

Then the door open then she saw it was the same girls that help her out.

"Look like you are awake" Ryuko said

Xion couldn't help but look at the uniform she was wearing it felt like that it was look at her. Then it spoke.

"So Keyblade Welder what brings you here beside your wounds" Said the Sailor uniform

Xion jump by the fact that thing just talk just now then she looks at Ryuko.

"Oh yeah this is Senketus don't mind him he can be a moron sometime" Ryuko said

Xion calm down little bit then she spoke once.

"How long I been out" Xion ask

Ryuko was getting out the first aid kit that was in her room.

"Well you was out for about a week" Ryuko said

This made Xion upset then she look around for her jacket, seeing Xion look for her jacket Ryuko walk down the hall then put the jacket in the wash.

"If you are look for you Jacket it in the wash right now" Ryuko yell

Xion was upset with herself even more her master gave her a task and she had fail it.

"What I am going to do?" Xion said

Then Ryuko came back with something for Xion to wear while her Jacket was in wash.

"So tell me is what Senketus said was true are you a Keyblade welder?" Ryuko ask

Xion didn't say a word then she look into her eyes and see that Ryuko really wanted to know.

"Yes in a way but I am copy of someone who can use a Keyblade." Xion said

Seeing the confusion on Ryuko face she decided to tell her everything.

"Okay I am a nobody" Xion said

This only made Ryuko even more confuse so she decided to started to tell how a Nobody and heartless are born.

"Okay after a person became a heartless a Nobody is born because that person has a strong will?" Ryuko ask

Xion nodded to what she said

"More or less" Xion said

The two girls didn't say anything until Senketus spoke.

"Then how were you born?" Senketus ask

Xion had an sad look on her face when he ask that by that time Ryuko was pulling on Senketus's eye

"Ow don't do that" Senketus said

Ryuko just had an upset look on her face then spoke.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it?" Ryuko said

Xion was waving her hands letting them know it was okay

"It okay I don't mind telling you" Xion said

Xion begin to tell them about how she came to be and how the Organization use her to get hearts to make Kingdom hearts and how she met Axel and Roxas and how she was made to copy Sora and Roxas powers.

"Wow you are his clone?" Ryuko said sounding shock

Xion nodded then she looks down at her hands.

"If think that bad wait tells you hear this." Xion said

**Flashback Xion P.O.V**

I was falling in darkness I thought that after everything I done I hope that Roxas can forgive me but then I landed on a floor and notice that I wasn't in Sora Mind.

"Where I am?" I ask myself

Then I saw a man who looks like an older version of Sora standing behind me.

"Sora what happen to you where I am" I ask

He smile then he point to the light that was Behind I turn around to that light and I begin to walk to it until I was outside.

"How did I end up out here?" I ask

Then I turn around to see Sora then he told me to follow him.

"Follow me I will tell you everything" Sora said

I did what he told me and follow him after that we made to what look like an old house the same one in Twilight town.

When we got inside me and him sat down in the living room then he spoke to me again.

"Let me Guess you are trying to find out who I am are you?" Sora said

I just nodded my head then he put out his Keyblade.

"To answers you question yes I am Sora but I am him 20 years later after my fight with Xehanort and the reason I pull you out of my young self was that evil group name the Dark brotherhood will raise before the final battle with Xehanort." Sora said

I look at him but before I could say anything he spoke again.

"I know what you are going to said will I have to go back to being a part of me after we beat the dark brotherhood?" Sora ask

I nodded then he had a sad look on his face.

"Yes but only for a little bit after that you will have a body of your own" Sora said

I gave him a sad smile then he walks over to me pat me on head.

"Don't worry I will you a body until the Dark Brotherhood are gone for good." Sora said

And just like that he point his Keyblade at my chest then a light came out of me then he grab and put out his own light and put his and my together and the ball of light went back into me.

"I gave you some of my power so that you don't have to worry about taking my Younger self memories" Sora said

Then in a flash of light I was in twilight town and I made my way to Radiant Garden to help stop the Dark brotherhood.

**Flashback end**

After hearing Xion story Ryuko look down at Senketus.

"What do you think Senketus?" Ryuko said

Senketus didn't said anything thing until

"She not lying however if this Dark Brotherhood is the reason why are our world is gone then we will help you Xion-san" Senketus said

Ryuko smile then look back at Xion then Spoke.

"Okay with you are all heal then we can head out and take down the Dark brotherhood" Ryuko said

After that the two girl notice that it was getting late and they went to bed.

**Back with Sora and the others**

Our heroes made back to Yen Sid place and went to his room.

"Master Yen Sid we found one of the member of the Dark Brotherhood and he took a Key from a girl heart can you tell us anything about that?" Riku ask

Master Yen Sid had a worry look on his face.

"So they are after the Seven Keys of Light" Master Yen Sid said

Naruto and the others look at each other then back at Yen Sid.

"What are the Seven Keys of Light?" Naruto ask

**TBC**

**In the Ch. I will tell you what are the Seven Keys of light are and her some info of the limit breaks and spells that was use in the story as well.**

**Mega flames: Mega Flames is a very powerful Spell that use up a lot of Magic It takes about ten years just to master it.**

**Fira: Fira is a more powerful version of the fire spell**

**Shadow blade: Shadow blade is a limit breaks that only Naruto and Riku can use it basely a mixture of ice magic and sword slashes and it end with Riku and Naruto attack at the same time.**

**Nine tails Fusion form: the nine tails fusion form is a form made his Chakra mode but it more powerful and he can use Fire and wind magic.**

**UP side: all the powers he had before are strong and his he use magic**

**Down Side: the form only last for Ten mins at a time and he can't use potions and he can't use it until five mins are up.**

**Send me PM or Review and no Flames allows.**


End file.
